


Elves over flowers

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Female Character, Elves, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Sebille takes a bath with her beloved Girlfriend.





	Elves over flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts), [AsunderWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunderWolf/gifts).



Sebile usually didn't care for the company of others but Meriam was different it was something unique and refreshing about the quirky raven haired elf woman.

That sebile couldn't quite but her finger on but regardless of what it was she would be a fool if she said she didn't enjoy the other's company besides sebile liked both men and women.

But she leaned torwards girls more gazing into the other woman's chocolate brown eye'ss the elf woman had a wave of nostalgia.

Remembering back when she was a little girl and her mother would bake tons of sweets.

To share with friends and family from the village she smiled remembering all the lovely nights when she would sit.

And eat chocolate treats with loved one's before she was cruelly snatched.

From her happy and cheerful life and sold as a exotic slave the bitterness of her mistreatment made her head hurt.

And her stomach churn and Meriam gave her a worried look over her lover's sudden negative emotion.

''Hey Sebile are you okay Sugar?" she asked and sebiles heart fluttered she just loved hearing her girlfriend's Angelic voice.

She was southern and a farm girl and after they escaped fort joy together.

The two really hit it off and Meriam didn't seem to care or be annoyed or scared by her violent and vengeful nature and instead of being put off by it.

 

She stayed with her and helped her pull through her negative emotions and because of that sebile was very grateful.

That she had such a kind and loving girlfriend like Meriam she didn't know what she'd do without the happy cheerful elf around.

Gently booping her on the forehead sebile looked at Meriam confused at the sudden action. 

'' There go away bad memories." The younger elf gentle muttered before the older woman burst out laughing causing the other elf to giggle uncontrollably too.

It was getting late and it was definitely time for them both to hit the hay so after they climbed out the tub the couple happily then happily dressed for bed.

Before falling into bed together the sheets and covers were just recently washed and the two women were so exhausted.

From today's strenuous fights and constant magister attackings.

That they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms tangled together lovingly in each others warm embrace.

The end.


End file.
